1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates and is directed to a process or method of use and a system including a disposable patch to treat wrinkles and line lines with a chemical composition administered by iontophoresis.
2. Prior Art
There are various known procedures and various known chemical compositions for treating, reducing or preventing fine lines or wrinkles of the facial skin. It is known that moisturizers containing amino acids play a significant role in skin care by increasing skin elasticity and smoothing the skin. In addition, anti-aging active agents are known to change the skin condition by smoothing and tightening.
Chemical compositions may be administered topically, such as lotions, or administered through transdermal patches. Additionally, chemical compositions may be administered by direct injection. Chemical compositions presently available include those which moisturize the outer skin or epidermis. Other compositions tend to promote cell growth in the skin. Other treatments of wrinkles and line lines include botulinum toxin (marketed under the trademark Botox®) which inhibits neurotransmission in nerve cells, thereby causing contracted muscles to relax.
In order to increase the speed and effectiveness of delivery of chemical compositions for treatment, it is known to utilize sonic vibrations. For example, Fahim (U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,296) discloses topical treatment of acne with zinc salt and ascorbic acid in a pharmaceutical carrier which is applied with ultra sonic vibrations.
Stephen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,938) disclose a method of treating acne using an applicator electrode having a solution capable of producing hydroxyl ions. An applicator electrode is placed against the skin and a voltage differential is applied to produce and drive hydroxyl ions into the skin tissue.
Sun et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,133) discloses a device for treating acne or rosacea by applying an electrical charge with two conductive electrodes in communication with a carrier containing an electrolyte.
More recently, the Durand patent publications (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0048556 and 2009/0149800) disclose a drug delivery system including a pair of electrodes coupled to drug reservoirs 24 controlled by a microprocessor 12. The microprocessor may be programmed through a wireless signal receiver.
Notwithstanding the forgoing, there remains a need for an effective, simple, non-invasive and non-surgical process and system utilizing a disposable patch for treating wrinkles and fine lines.
There also remains a need for a process and system utilizing a disposable patch for wrinkle reduction which may be manufactured at low-cost and high volume.
There also remains a need for a process and system utilizing a disposable patch for wrinkle reduction with precision timing of delivery of active ingredients.
There also remains a need for an apparatus having an adhesive disposable patch with a plurality of active ingredients, a power supply, and a controller in communication with the power supply controlling current using a ramping current profile.